


Let's Go Daniel Let's Go!

by dtbookworm



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel is a MAJOR mood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, NyQuil is the Devil's brew, Taylor and Andrew are petty spectators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbookworm/pseuds/dtbookworm
Summary: As big and bad Daniel is on the football field, he's met with the daunting challenge of downing a cap of NyQuil. Fortunately, Taylor and Andrew  pump him up.
Relationships: Andrew & Taylor (Dark Pictures), Daniel & Taylor & Andrew (Dark Pictures), Daniel/Taylor (Dark Pictures)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Let's Go Daniel Let's Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a hot minute. I've been busy with reading and other writing projects, but here's a pic I've had in my head recently. Enjoy!

"Daniel. Is all of that really necessary? Like really?"

"Yeah. I'm with Andrew. I mean, don't get me wrong I hate medicine as much as the next girl, but uh....you're acting like it's battery acid."

"Or absinthe."

Andrew and Taylor watched with amusement, and the _tiniest_ bit of sympathy, as Daniel hopped up and down like a boxer getting ready for a title fight. He was gripping the back of his desk chair, shaking his head that made strands of his hair come lose. Andrew and Taylor sat on the former's bed, both sharing looks between watching Daniel act like a preschooler. Oh yes, they were taking full advantage of this situation. This was their matinee and Daniel freaking out over medicine was the actor.

"Hey," Daniel said, pointing to them with a shaky finger. "Have you ever had NyQuil? And Taylor, it's not funny so stop laughing. It's like someone decided to think of the worst kind of flavor imaginable and strain it through aloe vera or some shit." He picked up the plastic cap which was filled with the raspberry colored liquid. He sniffed it, shivered, and set it back down on his desk. "Ugh God. I hate being sick."

Taylor cackled out a laugh, trying to cover it by burying it into Andrews' shoulder. "Well, that's what happens when you mix doing drills with soaking spine chilling rain. Daniel. Oh my God. This is hilarious. Can I record this?"

"Uh. No."

"Too late. I'm pulling out my phone." She brought out her phone and started recording a camera shy Daniel. The boy kept covering his face, which didn't do any good since it was square and chiseled.

"Taylor, quit it. Pretty sure I said I don't want you recording me."

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Taylor stuck out her tongue and laughed. Even Daniel couldn't help smiling at her laugh. It was like a squeal with sandpaper rubbing at the sides. It wasn't like girls in the past who laughed only to get something out of him, which was mainly money and sex. No, her laugh was genuine, laughing at him, yet somehow, in a sneaky Scooby Doo way, laughing _with_ him as well.

"T stop!" Daniel dodged left then to the right. It looked as though he was dodging a defensive lineman. "Andrew, dude, you're just gonna let her do this? Thought we were buds? After all I do for you?"

Andrew leaned his head against the wall, watching Daniel with ease and, quite frankly, with a happiness that was rare for the loner. "All you do for me? You mean keeping me up all night with rock and roll music and accounts of saucy rendezvous you have with the girls here on our campus? If that's all you do for me, then I will gladly trade it away. Please and thank you."

Taylor crossed her arms and let a sly smile paint her face. "Rendezvous huh? Do tell Daniel."

Daniel stared daggers at Andrew, but it wasn't any use intimidating him. Andrew had a face like a stoic general in the face of battle. Or a boy who completely had no social cues whatsoever. Either way, those qualities made Daniel into a makeshift big brother for him. "T," Daniel said, trying to explain, 'that was a long ass time ago. Before I met you. They aren't like you. None of them were."

"Is that right?"

"Cross my heart." He made the notion of putting an X over his chest.

Taylor leaned and whispered loudly in Andrew's hear. "He telling' the truth?"

"I can _hear_ you." Daniel sniffed, which was followed by two phlegmy coughs.

"I think so," Andrew answered, keeping his eyes on a bewildered Daniel. "Usually when he's defensive, and he's pretty adroit at being that, he crosses his arms."

Daniel had enough of this. Either these two were going to support him or hit the road. Granted, it was currently raining buckets outside so he wouldn't let Taylor walk out all the way to her dorm. Now Andrew? Oh, he could easily tell him to get lost...

That is, if he didn't care about him so damn much. Andrew helped him with assignments in English and even managed to tutor him in subjects like history before exams. It could be all night and Andrew wouldn't even yawn. Daniel respected that in him, even though it made him an easy target for some teasing. But he knew no one would put their hands on him because if someone did, oh God forbid. Same goes for Taylor too.

Daniel didn't want to know what he would do if his best bud and girlfriend were in harms way.

"Guys," he said, his nose full of mucus and congestion and all around crappiness. "You gonna hype me up to taker this medicine or what?"

Taylor started to lie on her back, her head in Andrew's lap. "You mean like at one of your games?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that could work. Do it. Hype me up. It'll make me stronger."

Andrew scratched under his ear and sighed. He never really got sports or why people went Coco for Coco puffs over a touchdown or a layup or whatever. "Yeah. Ugh, cheering's not really _my_ thing. You both know how I am."

"Yeah." Taylor reached up and pinched his cheek like a great aunt. "And how unfortunate for you, my dear. You're not a real college student until you do the wave."

"I'll pass on that and just _wave_ to Daniel from the audience. But ok. Alright. Let's do it."

Daniel watched as Taylor an Andrew started stomping their feet simultaneously. Their stomps caused mini vibrations in the wood under the carpet. Daniel pictured himself in a football stadium, surrounded by fans cheering him on to make touchdown her catch the perfectly spinning football. 

"Let's go Daniel, let's go!" Taylor exclaimed. She clapped her hands. She nudged Andrew."

"Um. Yeah. Let's go. Whoo," he said in a dried, robotic voice. He started clapping.

Daniel gripped the medicine cap as if it was a chalice forged from gold. He held it up, stared at the liquid, judging the awfulness of it, but letting it know that he wasn't afraid. "You wanna piece of me? Huh? You think I'm scared of you? Well, I'm not. Your punk ass is mine."

Andrew looked at his friend with a little bit of concern. "Taylor," he mumbled in her ear. "He's talking to the medicine."

"I know," the red haired girl said knowingly. "I know."

"As if it was a person."

"Shh." She placed a finger on her lips and watched Daniel.

In a swift motion, Daniel chugged the NyQuil, his neck muscles straining, his fist balled tightly. His face reddened and Andrew and Taylor watched with glee and pride as their friend downed the last bit of the medicine.

"Hell yeah!" Taylor stood and hugged Daniel. "That's what I'm talking about! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!"

Daniel nodded silently, covering his mouth.

Andrew clapped his hand over the amiable young man's shoulder. "Way to go Daniel. How do you feel?"

Daniel held up a finger while his other hand still covered his mouth. Andrew and Taylor nearly had to barrel role out of his way for he ran to the window and puked it back up. The sound was all that was needed to make Andrew and Taylor close their eyes. Oh God the _sound_. It was like fish slapping pavement or ham falling on a linoleum floor.

"Well," Taylor said with her eyes closed, but with a smile on her face. "He did it. Sort of."

More purging noises from Daniel made Andrew hold his nose. "Yeah," he said with more nasal than voice. "It's ok Daniel! There's always tomorrow to conquer your demons!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Head's up, I'm currently taking a semester off of college so I can work on writing and finding one work. Still no responses for work, but I'm still applying and looking.


End file.
